As a therapeutic agent for gastrointestinal dysmotility, dopamine antagonists such as domperidone and metoclopramide, opioate agonists such as trimebutine maleate, 5-HT.sub.3 antagonists 5-HT.sub.4 agonists such as cisapride, acetylcholine agonists such as acetylcholine chloride and the like have conventionally been provided for clinical use. In addition to them, a number of prokinetics have been studied with a view to treating gastrointestinal dysmotility (Japanese Patent Applications Laid-Open Nos. HEI 1-313424, HEI 3-163074 and HEI 4-279581).
These agents, however, do not always bring about sufficient effects for the improvement of dysmotility. There is a potential problem that side effects may possibly occur owing to the acting mechanism of the agent even if it has sufficient effects. So, the above-described agents are not completely satisfactory. Accordingly, there has been a demand for the development of a medicament having excellent improving effects on gastrointestinal dysmotility and having less side effects.